


Venus As a Boy

by senbazuru



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbazuru/pseuds/senbazuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto plans a sexy surprise, it wasn't what Haru was thinking. MakoHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus As a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this is a bit long. I like to write all in one go, but when I came to break it up into chapters I just couldn't do it! The title is borrowed from the wonderful Bjork song of the same name, but I have no Beta so I apologise unreservedly in advance for any weird spelling or grammar (my spellcheck kept changing Makoto to Machete for a while, but I think I caught them. Ha!). Anyway, please enjoy and leave feedback if you'd like, it's always gratefully received. Ta.

It was Friday afternoon in Iwatobi, the mellow sun slowly making its retreat towards the ocean, highlighting its waves and casting long blurry shadows that signalled the evening's approach. The academic week had finally come to a close and the two swimmers were following their familiar route home, Makoto softly speaking his inner monologue out loud.

This of course was usual practice whilst walking through the streets alone with Haru. The dark haired boy beside him would tune in and out as his own thoughts swam languidly like dolphins through his mind, for him Makoto's constant flow of chatter was like a calming ocean wave he could float home on after a long day. It was true that Interacting with people had never really been his forte and Haru found it tiresome and difficult to concentrate when mixing with his classmates. Luckily it seemed, the feeling was mutual and most people had figured out by now to ask Makoto first if they needed anything from him. He really was incredibly fortunate to have such a loving partner in his sweet and gentle giant, god knows where he'd be if Makoto hadn't been so persistent. This was just one of the thoughts his mental aquatics floated past him as they walked, one day he thought, he might even speak them out loud too.

As they neared their destination Makoto felt his stomach flip with excited nerves and he absentmindedly fiddled with the strap of his schoolbag distractedly, his mind kept rehearsing the first few steps of his mission as he finally began to execute the plan he'd been secretly smiling about all day.

Turns out however, there's no such thing as a 'secret smile' when it came to Makoto - Haru had clocked them all, although to be fair most of them were pretty hard to miss. Still, only Haru had noticed the mischievous glint sparkling in those ridiculously green eyes. It left him feeling agitated, but also somewhat amused. Just what was he thinking? He got the distinct Impression that Makoto had been clock-watching all day, which was an odd reversal, as it was usually himself that couldn't wait to get away and Makoto who'd be the one lagging behind fulfilling social niceties. Today however, Haru had barely managed to collect his shoes before Makoto was hurrying him off the premises.

So consequently, he wasn't really all that surprised when Makoto stopped in his tracks just in front of the steps leading up to his house, to where they would usually celebrate the beginning of the weekend alone. As his boyfriend turned to him, one had on his neck and fixed with an all too innocent looking smile, Haru merely raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ah, Haru-chan... Can we stop by my house first? I need to... Um, check on the twins?"

Making a show of grumbling at the ever present suffix Haru shot him a suspicious look, but Makoto easily deflected it with that finely tuned Mako-chan-sparkle-attack of his, and unable to counter and curiosity getting the better of him, Haru simply put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Whatever.

The two boys entered the Tachibana household, toeing off their outdoor shoes in the genkan and setting down their school bags, and as Haru put on the pair of cobalt blue slippers that were reserved just for him, the sound of a small litter of stampeding piglets could be heard approaching from the living room.

"Onii~chan! Haru~chan!"

With excited squeals and little outstretched hands Makoto's siblings launched themselves at the older pair, causing the boys to bump roughly against one another as they each caught a twin, the children made faces at each other as Makoto cheerfully picked up Ran and Haru straightened with Ren at his hip.

While the kids recounted their day from their newly elevated positions and bickered between themselves about who was telling which part of the story, Haru felt Makoto's gaze shift to focus in on him. In response he angled himself round, thinking Makoto must be about to say something - knowing him probably an apology about how clingy the twins were being, even though they both knew he didn't mind. Haru had the uncanny ability to sense when his oldest friend was looking in his direction, it even surprised Makoto at times, and it was insane just how much his shy reaction at being caught out pleased him. However as he tuned, what he caught instead was the subtlest shade of fond admiration clouding an otherwise wholly predatory expression. It was actually strangely exhilarating to feel like a trapped rabbit, caught in the unwavering stare of someone who was usually so easygoing.

Hot flush and cold shiver struck Haru simultaneously, sending a jolt to his stomach and making his mouth go dry in an instant. Their eyes locked and in his periphery Haru registered Makoto's lips curl in satisfaction, the world seemed to constrict as if underwater, silent and breathless. It was in moments like this, inside their private little bubble, that they could communicate so accurately and so efficiently. The message transmitted Haru's way on this occasion however, was indisputably sexual.

Just at the moment Haru opened his lips to say something - anything, to relieve the tension he felt tightening in his chest, they were sharply dragged up like fish on a line to breach reality's surface as Mrs Tachibana called out her familiar welcome from the kitchen. Haru felt both relief and disappointment settle on his silent tongue. "I'm home...." Makoto replied, but kept his eyes fixed on Haru for a few seconds more, before gently planting a kiss on his little sister's head and carrying her through to greet his mother properly. Haru took a moment to compose himself. He let out a puff of air he was unaware he'd been holding and looked down at Ren, who was busy playing with his school tie and still obliviously chattering away.

He carried the little boy into the kitchen to where Makoto was standing by the stove with his mother, Ran trying not to fall asleep in his arms.

"Haru-kun, you must try some of this too" Mrs Tachibana cooed, holding out a wooden spoon and offering him a taste.

"Is it... "

"It's not mackerel, no." She smiled warmly. Haru gave a grunt of mock disapproval and she laughed behind her hand as he reluctantly ate a spoonful of the curry she'd been making. Despite himself he nodded, yeah it actually was pretty tasty.

As they began to discuss the latest supermarket deals and culinary techniques Makoto deliberately handed him his sleepy looking sister and subtly excused himself. With both of the twins hanging off his neck and the opportunity to talk to someone else who could actually cook, Makoto could safely go about gathering the items he'd need for that evening. He felt rather sneaky. Haru watched him leave from the corner of his eye.

After quietly shutting his bedroom door behind him, the olive haired ninja took out an inconspicuous looking cardboard box from the back of his wardrobe and emptied its contents into an overnight bag. The anticipation caused his breath to hitch a little and he stifled a wicked grin as he willed himself to concentrate on the task at hand, finally he went over to his desk drawer and retrieved a small padded envelope - the last piece to arrive. He packed the item into the side pocket, zipped up the bag and headed back downstairs with it in his excited grasp. He had to congratulate himself on his uncharacteristically clandestine activity, albeit he wasn't sure he'd ever have the nerve to make it as a real spy.

Makoto found his boyfriend In the living room, he'd simply sat down on the old couch holding the twins so that now they were settled in his lap. Ran still held onto him and rested her head on his shoulder, whilst Ren was sitting up and pointing at the TV. The little one was explaining in great detail the characters and plot of an anime they were watching, to which Haru nodded and hummed along in return. It was such a cute little scene, Makoto almost felt guilty about his scheming. That is until those impossibly blue eyes slid over to meet his own and the look he received was Haru's revenge. Makoto faltered, almost accidentally dropping his cargo as it ricocheted off the doorframe, his lungs forgot to inhale and he squirmed under Haru's inquisitive stare. Had he been found out already?

"Ready to go?" Haru asked with an almost imperceptible smirk.

"Aww, but Haru-chan..." Ren whined and turned to Haru, who promptly wiped said smile off his face. Makoto initiated a well practiced escape manoeuvre and scooped his brother up to give him a reprimanding tickle, meaning Haru could roll the tired little girl off and onto the couch, placing one of Makoto's old plushie kittens in her arms as she settled to watch their TV show. Teamwork.

The walk over to Haru's empty house was a quiet one. Not the easy going contented silence that was their regular style, the atmosphere seemed charged with an electric, hypersensitive kind of energy that was only ever leading in one direction. The sexual tension was almost palpable as Haru turned the key in the front door.

"So what's in the bag?" Haru managed to ask before he was pushed forcefully against the wall.

Makoto licked a hot line up his neck to just below his ear, momentarily stopping to bite on the lobe before pressing on to leave a fleet of kisses along his jaw. Haru closed his eyes in bliss, his thick eyelashes fluttering against his angled cheekbones and he let out a breathy sigh of relief as if he'd finally struck water in the desert.

Encouraged, Makoto shifted so his forearm was against the wall beside Haru's head, his choppy fringe falling low into his eyes and his other hand coming up to take a commanding hold of the elegant chin of his prey. He pressed his solid body closer against Haru's smaller frame and when rewarded with a throaty gasp, slipped a sly tongue inside his mouth.

They stayed there kissing, just inside the door, for an inexplicable amount of time. Haru's nimble fingers had diligently traveled their way over the muscles of Makoto's broad back, his sinful anatomy only barely concealed by the thin white cotton of his shirt, trailing up into his hazel-brown locks where they twisted and pulled needfully.

At this show of eager possessiveness Makoto grew lightheaded in spiralling desire, prompting him to slip his knee slowly between Haru's thighs in a subconscious attempt to become closer still. This increased contact in turn caused Haru to emit a deliciously erotic moan into his mouth, oblivious to its intoxicating effect. Makoto felt his hardening erection jolt.

Wait wait wait! This was not the plan!

At the realisation that all of his hard work was about to be wonderfully superseded by an all too tempting quickie in the hallway, Makoto was forced to reluctantly brake the marathon kiss with a regretful groan. He pressed his forehead against Haru's as he tried to focus, the only sound their laboured breaths as they gasped for the air they hadn't missed until that moment.

"You never bring a bag..." Haru panted.

"Hm, patience Haru-chan" Makoto teased, before stealing a cheeky peck from his puffy lips and finally relinquishing his position of crowding his boyfriend against his own wall.

 

>* ))))><

 

An hour or so later, Haru languished in his gradually cooling bath tub. Usually a long soak had a restorative effect, as if he was somehow absorbing the characteristics of the water via osmosis. However, at this moment in time he was unable to enjoy the comforting ripples and lulling tides as his mind was a little preoccupied with his other true love. One Tachibana Makoto.

That guy was definitely up to something. Haru adored his boyfriend's playful side - In fact secretly it's what got him through the day. And he knew he was probably only having a bit of fun, but when Makoto kept things from him, no matter how trivial, it really riled him up.

He was fully aware of how ridiculous these feelings were. But knowing everything about Makoto was kind of his thing. Everyone assumed he was only ever interested in water, but while Makoto appeared to most to be an open book, Haru's infatuation though no less potent was just not as endearingly conspicuous as his partner's. When it came to public displays of affection, Makoto was either shameless or clueless with his touch.

His boyfriend had kind of set a precedent for grand gestures; once secretly decorating Haru's entire house in an underwater theme for his birthday, or that time shortly after becoming a couple when Makoto had bought him flowers and they'd made love encircled by a frankly dangerous amount of candles. It wasn't that Haru was ungrateful, but it was sometimes rather overwhelming. He was just happy to be by Makoto's side, it didn't really matter what they did.

So although he found it sort of cute that his man obviously had something up his sleeve, still he couldn't help but feel some degree of agitation when he knew Makoto had planned a surprise, it meant he hadn't been involved. He wanted to be involved in everything, he wanted all of Makoto all of the time. And it really didn't help matters when the grumpiness this caused in him only served to make the culprit even happier about the whole subterfuge.

Abandoning his usual course of therapy and having extracted himself from his watery mind palace, he lethargically pulled on some clean track pants, ran a towel over his hair and feeling a little more chilled made his way back to his bedroom with it still draped over his head like a fluffy hood. He mentally prepared his best nonchalant expression so as not to give that sneak the satisfaction of his curiosity, but unfortunately as he entered his room, that beautifully crafted facade was quickly remodelled into an unguarded look of downright confusion.

Nothing. Nothing random, nothing staged. So what was...

Makoto, having obviously seen the cogs spinning in Haru's mind grinned ridiculously and lightly patted the space beside him on the bed. Perplexed, Haru obediently sat next to him, removing the towel from around his shoulders in order to get a better view.

"Haru-chan, I was wondering..." Makoto began as he fiddled with a button on the cuff of his school shirt coquettishly.

"What is it?" Haru asked as he trailed off, he was far too curious to be mad about the pet name by this time.

"Well," Makoto said softly as he turned to face him, pulling his knee up slightly so that their legs brushed together. He stroked the ends of His boyfriends still wet hair, sliding the indigo bangs out of his eye with gentle concentration. "You know that time when you wanted to see what it would be like to be... um... Tied up?"

Makoto had said that last bit a little lower, a little drawn out, but Haru knew exactly to what he was referring. As it dawned on him where this might be going his heart rate quickened and his pupils dilated as he leaned into the touch. He looked into Makoto's eyes and urged him to continue, Haru loved finding out about his fantasies, it wasn't something they'd really discussed back when they were just friends.

Makoto cleared his suddenly dry throat and leaned away slightly, when Haru was like this it was all he could do to stop himself from jumping him. With a slightly heated face Makoto stood and placed the overnight bag in his spot on the bed, apprehension creeping into his excitement.

"I was hoping you might... wear something for me?" He said cryptically, reaching hesitantly into to the bag, and slowly as if trying not to startle a wild animal with his movements he retrieved a delicate blue lace dress on a hanger.

Wait. A dress!?

Haru was definitely not expecting that and Makoto had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at how wide Haru's eyes had become, only after attempting to read his expression did he notice that Haru was also blushing furiously, even sending the tips of his ears dark pink.

Makoto caught Haru's face with his free hand and angled it upwards so he could look him in the eye. "So what do you think, Haru-chan?"

"Uh... " Haru paused to think it over, but after no more than a few seconds nodded and turned his face to the side "If it's what Makoto wants," He stood up and accepted the item "and lay off the chan".

Makoto beamed, he hadn't even needed to convince him.

Haru glanced at the dress and decided it would be marginally more dignified if he didn't try to squeeze into it with Makoto watching and he turned to leave the room, Makoto caught his wrist.

"You'll be needing this too."

Haru rolled his eyes.

 

>* ))))><

 

In the bathroom Haru set the overnight bag down and took a closer look at the garment. Despite himself it was actually quite pretty, with a bodycon style tube dress underneath a high necked lace sheath. The colour made him smile, it was his blue. He hung it on the back of the door where his towel had been and picked up the puzzlingly light bag, resting it on the side of the bath he unzipped the mysterious item of luggage and peered inside.

"Holy shit" he mumbled under his breath, his stomach flipped with an unfamiliar excitement as he unpacked the contents. A blue silk thong. Some blue silk stockings with matching suspender belt. A pair of blue suede stilettos, just his size. He didn't know whether the fact that Makoto had acquired all of these things was incredibly funny or Incredibly sexy.

Haru began by replacing his baggy track pants with the tiny silk thong, it was mostly plain except for the satiny strands of ribbon that tied the sides together in generous bows. For obvious reasons, he'd never examined women's underwear this closely before and although he was used to the tightness of his jammers, this was definitely a new sensation.

Next he slid on the suspender belt and resting his foot on the side of the tub rolled the stockings up to his thighs, he had a few issues with the fastenings initially, but they weren't all that tricky once he'd done the first one or two. Now that they were on his legs, they were much more transparent than they'd looked before and the blue translucency sort of reminded him of water. He tutted at himself for admiring them.

He then slipped into the dress and used the mirror to locate and close the zipper running up his back to the nape of his neck. It was only then, turning back round slowly, that he took a proper look at himself. Up until this point it'd been a rather matter of fact exercise in assembling the unfamiliar attire, but now he could see what it was that Makoto had wanted. That idea, that Makoto had wanted to see him like this, and had asked him to do this for him, it was undeniably hot.

His neck was enclosed in a small frilly mandarin collar and his clavicle could be seen protruding trough the sheer mesh and lace that tightly bound his chest. His toned arms were bare, but his milky skin looked even paler in contrast with the blue of the material. It might've even looked quite classy, if it hadn't have been so scandalously short.

Haru was made quite aware of just how skimpy the dress was as he stooped to put on the shoes and he felt the lace that only barely covered his thighs ride up to expose his rear. That Makoto was sneaky after all.

With one last tentative look in the mirror Haru made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. He sent a silent thank you to whichever deity had seen fit to allow him to live alone, and as he tottered his way across the floorboards in his unfeasibly high stilettos he felt his pulse quicken and his hand shake a little on the handle as he opened the door to his room.

"Fucking... Haruka..." Makoto's jaw dropped at the sight of his exquisite lover.

He'd been anxiously waiting on the bed trying not to think about Haru getting all dressed up for him, but as soon as he'd heard those heels approaching he couldn't help but scramble to his feet in anticipation.

Noticing the look of pure adoration plastered across his boyfriend's face, Haru decided he might actually enjoy this role more than he'd originally thought and he sauntered smoothly across the room to pose in front of him. Haru was now nearly as tall as Makoto in his shoes, meaning for the first time in a good few years he could look directly into his eyes without standing on his toes or straining his neck. He was beginning to appreciate the choice of footwear, and was getting quite good at walking in them too.

Makoto was noticeably still a little awestruck, he wanted to take the time to appreciate how stunning Haru looked in what he'd chosen for him. But he also wanted to bend him straight over and take him right there and then. He felt his blood rush south and let out a quiet moan as he ran his knuckles up Haru's side.

"You look so sexy Haru-chan" Makoto murmured as he motioned for Haru to give him a twirl. Haru obliged and turned round, stopping half way to look over his shoulder. Any embarrassment on Haru's part had evaporated the moment he'd seen those beautiful green eyes light up.

A grunt left Makoto's throat as he noticed how short the dress really was on Haru. He moved a little closer against his back and slid his hand down to the tight lacey hemline just below Haru's hip, his thumb dipping underneath to rub circles on his ass cheek. Haru bent forward, revealing a glimpse of the thong and pressing himself into Makoto's crotch.

"Nngh!" Makoto gasped. His hands shot out to hold Haru around his tightly clothed waist in an attempt to control the fork-lightning pleasure that ran through his body. Haru got the message, Makoto seemed incredibly sensitive so he turned round to thread his arms gently around his neck and planted a chaste little kiss on his lips.

Makoto smiled so genuinely that Haru couldn't help but join in a little and they stood eye to eye in each other's arms for a moment, this was going to be fun.

"Ah, there's one last thing!" Makoto broke away and excitedly unwrapped a little package he took from his pocket. Haru stood watching him open the envelope with his hands on his hips, ever the impatient wife.

"Here," Makoto held out a pretty silver hair clip with a spray of blue silk orchids attached. Haru could feel his face begin to heat up again as he felt his heart expand with the sweetest emotion.

"Thank you," he said honestly and it was Makoto's turn to blush a little as he placed the flowers behind Haru's left ear.

"Perfect..." Makoto noted almost to himself as he pulled Haru in to his embrace. He took his lips and was instantly admitted into Haru's mouth, they melted together in the heat of the kiss and when Makoto's hands made their way down to grasp at Haru's ass their quickening breaths became more erratic.

Makoto's veins burned with want and suddenly overwhelmed with urgency he broke away to bite little nips down Haru's neck. He backed Haru slowly towards his desk and wordlessly directed him by the waist to turn and place his hands flat on the tabletop. As Makoto lent over his back Haru could feel his rock hard erection jutting into him, he shuddered deeply and as he looked up he realised Makoto had taken the mirror from the wall and propped it up on his desk. Looking into it he could see Makoto staring back at him as he playfully nuzzled at his ear.

"Pretty sight huh?" Makoto teased softly, he brought one finger up to ease inside Haru's mouth whilst his other hand ran searchingly down his abs and past his navel. Haru managed to keep eye contact right up until the last moment, when Makoto found his cock and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. He moaned around the finger in his mouth and began to suck and lave at it with his tongue.

He heard a growl behind him and felt teeth bite at his ear as the hand that had been massaging the tent in his panties withdrew, instead hitching the dress up roughly on his back revealing the thong.

Haru gasped as he felt Makoto clamp his hands at his hips and drag them upwards causing him to arch his back into the air, he rested his chin on his folded arms and refocused his vision to watch Makoto through the mirror. His counterpart was biting his lip and looking excessively devious, Haru realised only too late what he was up to when the soft shutter noise of his camera phone sounded in quick succession and Makoto casually flipped it closed and stashed it out of reach in his back pocket.

"Hey!" Haru protested and motioned to stand up.

"I'm sorry baby," Makoto drawled as he swept in and lent his body weight over Haru's back keeping him in place. Haru couldn't help but whimper at the pet name, followed by a sharp intake of breath as Makoto pinched at his nipples through the lace. "Besides," he whispered seductively into his ear "I need something to look at on the nights I can't have the real thing."

"Nn Makoto!" Haru moaned as he pressed up into him and turned his head to receive a searing open mouthed kiss, capturing Makoto's bottom lip between his teeth. Makoto drew back once more and after licking his lips with a satisfied grin, began examining the thin piece of blue material that made up the g-string. He coaxed Haru's legs to open wider by applying gentle pressure to his inner thigh and Haru shifted his weight forward into his arms supported by the desk.

With an air of curiosity Makoto ran his index finger down the strip of silk in Haru's cleft, keeping one eye on the mirror to appreciate the sensual reaction it provoked. Haru couldn't help but jolt when next Makoto nudged the flimsy barrier to one side and a finger grazed at his entrance.

"Hmm," Makoto purred "you like it when I touch you here, don't you? You're so naughty Haru-chan." He took a small plastic bottle from the edge of the desk and Haru watched transfixed through the mirror as he coated his fingers in the glossy liquid.

Makoto eagerly returned to Haru's opening after pulling the underwear aside once more, their eyes found each other and following a brief pause of reassurance Makoto pressed the slick digit inside.

"Unnff!"Haru bit his lower lip to prevent a louder moan from escaping. Makoto smiled in amusement and as he pushed deeper past his knuckle, his other hand released the lingerie in favour of spanning across Haru's back and massaging heavy strokes up his spine.

"Another" Haru exhaled after Makoto had slowly pumped in and out a few times.

"My my, you are impatient tonight" he admonished coyly, but before Haru could draw a breath in response he thrust a second finger inside and began to scissor them lightly.

"Ahhhn!... So... Good." Haru hissed into his clenched forearms, the sound of his voice echoing slightly against the mirror and causing his already flushed face to darken. Makoto's free hand roamed idly down his hip and thigh, settling on the back of Haru's calf muscle which was pleasingly tensed due to the angle if the stilettos.

"You love it don't you, having my fingers inside you?" Makoto spoke with wonder in his voice and emphasised his words by increasing in both pressure and momentum.

"Y-yess!" Haru bit out and began to rock backwards to meet Makoto's thrusts.

"Yes what? What is it you love?" Makoto swallowed thickly as his own breath became as uneven as Haru's.

"I-it's you... It's your fingers... Inside me." With a grunt Makoto shoved a third finger in right down to the palm and crooked them to stroke Haru's walls in the spot he knew would make him feel good. Haru bit down on his wrist and he felt his knees begin to give way as Makoto assaulted his nerves with his Devine fingers.

"Ahh... Ma-Makoto! Please... I'm going to... Please!" Haru begged and in acquiescence Makoto slowed his ministrations before reaching to a holt and removing his fingers completely, leaving Haru trembling and breathless against the desk.

Makoto gathered him up and had to steady him as Haru clung onto his shoulders, eyes still closed and lungs racing to keep up with demand. Once he'd recovered somewhat, Makoto caught his lips in his own and smiled into the kiss.

"I like it when you say please" Makoto mumbled sweetly "you know, your manners are vastly improved when I've got my fingers-" he was unable to finish the statement due to his boyfriend having jabbed him in the ribs with his ideally tapered fingers.

Makoto shot away shrieking defensively but on instinct rushed back in a second later to catch Haru, the commotion having nearly toppled him in his shoes. They stared at each other with wide eyes and adrenaline pumping.

"Ppffft!" Haru broke the tense pause and Makoto joined a second later, alternately giggling and pressing butterfly kisses to Haru's face.

"Hm, it might be a good idea to get you out of these," Makoto pondered, directing Haru's gaze to his feet.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't want to explain to the team how I got hurt," Haru smirked and Makoto was compelled to taste the smile on his swollen lips with his tongue.

Whilst Haru was distracted Makoto took the opportunity to scoop him up and hold him close against his chest, his strong arms supporting him at his shoulders and the backs of his knees. Haru found it frustrating that their disparity in size meant Makoto could dominate him with such ease, picking him up bridal style and holding him so effortlessly like he was some sort of damsel in distress. He didn't exactly hate it, but it still wasn't fair. To show his disapproval Haru buried his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, mumbling his disquiet in heated breaths against his skin. Unsurprisingly this turned out to be counterproductive as Haru felt the happy vibrations in Makoto's throat as he hummed and kissed his hair.

Makoto strode across to the end of the bed with his conquest and laid him down gently on the sheets, Haru predictably gave him that patented look which said 'wow, you are so embarrassing' and punctuated it with a subtle shake of his head.

"What's the matter princess?" Makoto quipped, his hands coming to rest lightly on his hips.

Haru gasped in comedic indignation and brought his foot up sharply in an attempt to strike at the scoundrel with his not so innocuous stiletto. Makoto caught it with impressive reflex, and retaining eye contact bent down to place feathery kisses across his ankle and the bridge of his stockinged foot. Haru couldn't help but laugh at his antics and that was all the cue needed for Makoto to pull off the shoes and crawl his way up his body to loom above him with arms on either side of Haru's head.

"You do look pretty though" he said earnestly with a smile that reached all the way into his sparkling peridot eyes.

"Tch, Mako..." Haru complained and pushed a hand against Makoto's chest, but was unable to hide his blush as he turned his face to the side. Makoto kissed his temple and moved on to his lips, before he knew it Haru was heatedly kissing him back and his dexterous hands had roamed to find their place in his hair and the back of his neck.

Makoto's own larger hands wondered the gracefully muscular plains of Haru's body, but as his tongue caressed the depths of his mouth Makoto found himself distractedly craving a dose of skin on skin contact. He was so used to having free access to Haru's beautiful alabaster flesh, be it visually or otherwise, that he found the clothing between them to be an unnecessary barrier. That irony was not lost on him as he made his move to lie on the bed next to Haru, pulling him along so that they lay on their sides still connected by the kiss.

Makoto subtly frisked Haru's back blindly, but soon enough his fingers located the tiny concealed zip that ran the length of his spine. One lazy blue eye peeped open at the sound of the zipper as it slowly crept down, he realised Makoto was attempting to be covert as he'd slyly kept his eyes closed and continued to misdirect him with his skilful tongue. For once Haru was in no mood to argue, instead slinging one leg over his boyfriend's hip and drawing them closer, in the process inadvertently grinding his crotch up against Makoto's. They both gasped at the welcome friction, and the sensation of Haru's arousal sliding against his own spurred Makoto on to lustfully broaden his exploration by slipping his hands underneath the loosened fabric and dragging his fingernails across Haru's supple shoulder blades.

Haru shuddered and nibbled at Makoto's lip, unable to conceal his frustration at the agonisingly slow pace. Makoto registered his wordless appeal for action and answered his request by enthusiastically peeling away the dress and discarding it on the floor.

Makoto couldn't help but stop to run his fingers over the newly exposed skin, until his hands faltered at his hips when he realised Haru was still wearing the silken lingerie. His desire darkened eyes followed the path his fingertips had taken and he failed to contain a groan as he took in the picture of Haru's cock pressed twitching against his stomach, having escaped the confines of the thong which now merely cupped his balls.

Seconds later Haru found himself an his back once more, with Makoto domineeringly straddling him at the waist. Haru reached up to grab at Makoto's tie, how was it that he'd managed to keep his entire uniform?

"Off," Haru demanded huskily and sneaked his fingers onto Makoto's shirt to tug at the small plastic buttons impatiently. Makoto simply batted his hand away and straightened his back so he was out of reach. Stunned into inactivity Haru found himself unable to protest as he became captured in Makoto's wolffish stare, and he began unhindered to loosen his tie and remove his rumpled shirt for himself.

Haru had never really been one for the respect of authority and after taking a moment to recover his senses decided to stick with what he could reach from his current position pinned to the mattress. His hands moved stealthily to Makoto's waist and whilst one set of fingers set upon the buckle on his belt, the others quickly undid the fly and lay siege to Makoto's boxers. He was rarely so thankful for how adept his nimble artists fingers could be. Haru slipped a hand around Makoto's straining cock and leisurely pumped up and down. Makoto, who'd been distracted trying to extract his arms from his sleeves, let his head fall backwards and eyes slip closed as he gratefully received the first real attention his length had been treated to all evening.

Haru swiped the pad of his thumb across Makoto's slit, spreading the beads of pre-cum that gathered there and eliciting a drawn out moan. It was both too much and not enough and Makoto felt the sudden urge to be pressed against his boyfriend, to feel every inch of him and be enveloped in his love. He struggled for an instant while he freed his wrists from the shirt restraining him and hastily kicked of his trousers and underwear, moments later he was crushing his mouth against Haru's and attempting to cover his body completely with his own.

"Mn... Makoto please," Haru implored breathily between impassioned kisses "I need you inside". Makoto's cock throbbed and at that he couldn't stop himself from aggressively grabbing hold of Haru's right thigh and roughly hitching the knee over his shoulder, silk covered toes digging into his back.

Makoto released the little ribbons from the bows at Haru's hip and unravelled the wisp of material to finally discard it over the side of the bed. He lined himself up with Haru's entrance and after quickly establishing eye contact drove all the way inside and stilled with his hips pressed firmly against Haru's ass.

"Aaahh!" Haru screamed out and clasped his hands around Makoto's tensed biceps, his eyes clenching shut at the powerful sensation of being filled so suddenly. Makoto gritted his teeth and concentrated on staying still, unable to look away from Haru's mesmerising expression.

After taking a moment to adjust, Haru's eyes fluttered back open and he kissed the parted lips that hovered above his own. He looked into Makoto's flushed face and simply nodded. 'Move'.

He pulled almost all the way out before plunging straight back in balls deep. Haru gasped in bliss but found his voice had left him along with his breath due to the force of Makoto's charge, he settled for digging his nails into those powerful upper arms which caused a delightful prickle of shivers to skate along Makoto's spine.

Makoto pushed in and out experimentally, revelling in the feeling of being enclosed within Haru's walls. The boy beneath him let slip some reassuringly filthy moans and a few choice expletives. Haru rarely swore, it made Makoto aspire to drag more of them from that dirty little mouth of his.

Makoto began by ardently increasing his pace, driving into Haru with slick thrusts that left him gasping and grunting whilst Haru wantonly moaned his name. He was so hot and tight it was almost dizzying and he felt his muscles quiver all over as his brain struggled to process the multitude of sensations.

"Ah... Haru!" Makoto lilted "you feel amazing" he was all but singing as his brow knitted together and he arched his back deeper in order to capture Haru's lips.

"Oh right there! Nn!" Haru chanted as the change in angle caused Makoto to brush against his prostate. "Y-yes that's... Fa-faster Makoto... More!". Haru was beginning to ramble incoherently as he saw lights flashing behind his eyelids and Makoto delivered hit after hit on target.

"God Haru, I love you -Ahhn! - So much!" Makoto extolled as his hand reached down between them and he began vigorously pumping Haru's cock in his fist.

"Ah fuck Makoto!" Haru cried as his hips bucked into the hand that was matching the incessant rhythm of thrusts slamming into him.

"Shit, Makoto... I'm - ah - I'm gonna... " Makoto felt Haru's balls tighten and moments later he was shooting hot white spurts of cum as he spasmed uncontrollably, some landing on their stomachs and more trickling through Makoto's fingers as he stroked him to completion. Makoto kept his gaze fixed on his lover's face, Haru's eyes flickering deliriously, his mouth falling open in silent exaltation and all still framed by the orchids tucked behind his ear.

The look of pure ecstasy painted across Haru's usually stoic features, and the precious knowledge that he was the only one who put it there, was enough to send Makoto tumbling hopelessly over the edge. His fingers, still coated in Haru's release, grasped the soiled suspender belt at his hip and used it as leverage to drive himself deeper, thrusting twice more before biting his lip through a grunt and finally filling Haru's insides with his seed. They both shuddered at the sensation and Makoto rocked his hips as he rode out the last of his orgasm, still watching Haru's euphoric face.

 

>* ))))><

 

Makoto had stayed inside Haru as they caught their breath, but after an indulgent period of recovery he'd pulled out and was now cradling his boyfriend in his arms. Haru rested his head on Makoto's chest and was drawing lazy patterns across his ticklish stomach.

"Makoto...?" Haru asked with a serious yet inquisitive tone to his voice.

"Yeah?" Makoto replied dreamily as he caressed Haru's shoulder.

"Makoto, do you wish I was a girl?"

"Wha? Of course not! No... Haru, of course I don't wish you were a girl - I love you the way you are!" Makoto craned his neck to try to reassure him, but ended up more flustered and panicked than he would have liked. Haru tilted his face up and gave him a look to show he wasn't freaking out, Makoto calmed a little and Haru rewarded him with a tiny smile before settling back down on his chest, fingers picking up where they left off. "You're perfect as you are" Makoto mumbled into the top of his head.

"It's just the dress thing, and it would be a lot easier if we weren't both guys..." Haru pondered, but was distracted from his train of thought when he felt Makoto tense under him. He crawled up to join Makoto on the pillows and shot him the look that meant 'spill'.

Makoto's entire face went bright red and he brought his hands up to hide behind as he squirmed under Haru's relentless curiosity. He was so transparent, always had been. He peeked through his fingers, like he thought Haru might've let it go, but all he saw was a calm pair of sapphire eyes regarding him with intrigue, as if he were some particularly interesting exhibit or specimen in a museum.

"Gah! Ok..." Makoto gave in, there was no way he was going to escape an explanation with Detective Nanase on his case. Makoto let his hands fall and instead propped his head up so he could watch Haru's reaction to what he was about to divulge.

"So...?" Haru prompted.

"Well, um, the dress thing? I sort of got that idea fr-from you." Makoto came to an abrupt halt, as if this was an adequate answer.

"From me?" Haru quirked an eyebrow. He failed to see the connection, Makoto exhaled.

"Ok, promise not to laugh?" Haru continued to stare impassively as if he hadn't spoken a word. "Right, well, thing is... I kind of... Get turned on when you wear your apron..." Makoto trailed off not wanting to incriminate himself any further.

"Huh" Haru replied in enlightened understanding, the pieces beginning to slot together.

"It's creepy isn't it? I knew it," Makoto commiserated with himself "it's just, there you are with your naked back on show for everyone to see, and instead of entertaining our friends all I can think about is pulling the chords undone or imagining what you might look like in a proper dress..." The words died in Makoto's throat as if he'd suddenly run out of petrol.

"You think about that when we have company?" Haru enquired seeming to be even more fascinated.

"Oh my god what's wrong with me!" Makoto realised how weird it sounded out loud and attempted to shield his embarrassment with his arm. Haru grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled it away.

"No, I think that's kind of... Hot." Haru said matter of factly, and Makoto brought his sheepish eyes up to look at him.

"Y-you do?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," he nodded "and dressing up for you, I enjoyed that a lot." Haru smirked a devilish grin. "But," he warned, and Makoto regained some of his earlier apprehension "if you ever tell anyone about it, I'll tell them about the time we did it in the pool. Twice. "

"H-haru! That was your idea!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well, thank you so much for reading! As I say, I hope it wasn't too long - do let me know. This was more fun to write than it should've been!
> 
>  
> 
> [EDIT: Also, do check out a lovely piece of art that's been drawn by Montrealae90 especially for this fic! You can find it here http://montrealae90.tumblr.com/image/113410535024 ]


End file.
